medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogura Kugurugi
| image = Mogura Kugurugi.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Kugurugi Family Sub-House Joint Team | occupation = Suitor | relatives = Kairai Kugurugi (Relative) | style = Misconversion User | manga debut = Chapter 143 }} Mogura Kugurugi (潜木 もぐら, Kugurugi Mogura) is a member of the Kugurugi Family, and one of the six suitors taking part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Sui Kanaino states that Kugurugi is immature enough to draw on someone while they are asleep. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 15 Kugurugi is quite the grandstander, boasting that she is a winner even after being disqualified from the Jet Black Wedding Feast. She is also quite arrogant, remarking that Mukae Emukae's Raff-Rafflesia will have no effect on her, while bragging of her status as both the representative of the Kugurugi family and Medaka's first suitor, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 2-3 as well as later mocking both the Student Council's Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 8 and Emukae's resolve. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 15 Kugurugi labels herself as a "disassembly" type girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 19 Appearance Kugurugi has short black hair that juts upwards at the back, as well as two small fangs. She wears a cap, and a small band-aid over her nose. Kugurugi dresses in a white long-sleeved shirt over a black tank top, both of which expose her midriff. In the south pole, she wears her jacket tied in a knot around her middle, and a pair of trousers that end just below the knee. Kugurugi wears sneakers, but without socks. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kugurugi appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Kugurugi is seen drinking with the other suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 8 After the Student Council arrives at the South Pole, Kugurugi disassembles their jet plane with only a screwdriver. She introduces herself when the others arrive, and makes a show of brushing over her apparent loss. Medaka Box'' manga; Chapter 149, pages 12-15 Confronted by Emukae, Kugurugi takes out a pair of screwdrivers and promises to send her to hell. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 19 Kugurugi demeans Emukae’s Minus, claiming it will have no effect on her and lauding her status as a suitor. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 2-3 Kugurugi is attacked by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, though she easily dodges his charge and counterattacks. Kugurugi tells the Student Council to give up, and when they refuse, reveals she has yet to even use her style. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 5-10 Emukae makes a desperate last charge against Kugurugi 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 15 – only to be fatally injured by the other girl’s screwdrivers. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 17 Abilities '''Combat Expert: Kanaino labels Kugurugi as the closest of the suitors to Medaka, and states that it took all four remaining suitors to take her down. Kugurugi's ability is recognized even by Youka Naze, and four members of the Student Council together could not defeat her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 3-4 When charged by Zenkichi using his Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi, Kugurugi was able to kick him three times while simultaneously dodging his attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 6-8 Kugurugi accomplished all of this without even using her style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 10 Expert Mechanic: Kugurugi is very proficient with flat-head screwdrivers, dismantling an entire jet plane with only one. Medaka Box'' manga; Chapter 149, pages 12-14 She can also use her screwdrivers as offensive weapons and projectiles, fatally injuring Emukae with several thrown screwdrivers. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 15-16 '''Misconversion User (誤変換使い, Go Henkan Tsukai): Similarly to the errors made by an old computer, Mogura converts words from hiragana incorrectly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 9 *'Combine Everything': If Mogura is to slip (滑る, suberu) while attacking, she is able to take the properties of everything (全る, suberu) in the area (such as other peoples' physical strength) and combine (結べる, suberu) them all into one attack. When used on Kumagawa in the presence of the 100th Student Council of Hakoniwa Academy and two other suitors, Mogura was powerful enough to completely obliterate Kumagawa's arm. Trivia *Because of her arrogant and sadistic personality and her apparent habit of stepping on defeated opponents, she matches Kairai Kugurugi's masochistic desire for a girl to step on him. References Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group